


Visiting a Friend

by multifandom404



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Light-Hearted, Mentor/Protégé, Not beta read we die like Vision, because I need a happy Wanda and Marvel can't give that to me.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom404/pseuds/multifandom404
Summary: Wanda had been studying witchcraft through the darkhold, but it seems that the book don't want her to. And only one witch could help her.
Relationships: Agatha Harkness/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 25
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

Wanda sat again on her patio with her hourly coffee. It's a little unhealthy, but who cares. She stared at the tree trunk. Again. 

She's been like that for a week now. Probably, she doesn't know she didn't have a clock or a phone to keep up. She forgot to count. 

She thought having the darkhold will help her through her abilities. Well, she thought wrong. Because it made her feel disconnected more. The book gave her constant hallucinations, nightmares, visions, and well… problems. Although it gave her knowledge, small ones as if the book was holding its own contents.

She does it as a routine. Go magically brew a coffee, stare at the tree trunk, go inside, get some sleep if she has luck on her side, eat then stop her astral projection.

"Hmm." She hummed, just to hear something in her quiet humble home. It's always the gush of water, swaying grass and leaves from pine trees, the cold air. 

Who knows that solitary is not a healthy way to do this. Wanda thought everything would work out fine if she's alone. Because every time she's with somebody, they'll end up getting hurt. 

She wanted to be alone, she needed to be alone, but why can't she enjoy it. Of course, she's still devastated about what happened. She'll probably never move on about that. But she chose this, finally a choice that didn't get somebody hurt. Except herself. 

She missed Westview, even though she controls everything there. She missed the mornings, where she'll make breakfast for her husband and kids, then the sudden appearances of Agnes throughout the day. The noisy neighbors, PTA, and homeowner meetings. 

She got used to being with someone so sudden, her reality shifted when she realized she's alone once again.

She felt a disturbance in her astral projection. She settled down the cup and her bare feet stepped on the cold creaking wooden floor. 

She gathered her thoughts and sat on a chair and meditated. Her stiff body became relaxed as she breathed slowly and calmly to pull the astral projection out. She felt the surge of magic and knowledge going through her. 

Another wasted day, she didn't gather much information, just the same thing every day. The book is holding against her. 

She doesn't understand why. The book has a whole chapter about her, why doesn't it just spew out information for her. 

"This won't work." She sighed. A noise inside of her house was heard. A chirp. 

"Hey there." She said softly, trying not to scare the bird but it flew away, going through the window. 

She really needs someone to talk to. Since she became an Avenger, Nat talks to her the most, she's the closest one next to Vision. But both of them are now gone. Wanda also missed her 'friend' in Westview, Agnes, she's really charming though her mouth can't be stopped mostly when it comes to judging Dottie. It's petty and funny.

The young witch suddenly wonders why Agatha decided to give herself that role. ' _ I mean, being Agnes sounds fun, just being tacky, judgemental, and with a very sharp tongue. Maybe because they're the same, Agatha's mouth is also unfiltered, though Agnes is kind. Something Agatha wouldn't be.' _

Why is she even thinking of the old witch? She's on Westview! Trapped on her own body! Well, it's been quite some time, her thoughts of Agatha were like Agnes, intruding on her from time to time.

Her consciousness once again floats as a form of astral projection. She opened the book, but for the first time, it went against her wishes. She forcibly tried to but it burst out a strong red mist of magic that sent her to her corporeal form. 

"… what happened?" She physically summoned the book. It does spew a small amount of magic from inside, but there were protective spells on the damned book. 

She didn't do any harm against it. Who knows what happened and what'll happen.

Who knows?

One image of a grinning old witch appeared on her mind. As if she knows she'll be required of the situation. Wanda shook the thought. 

Strange. The sorcerer might help! But they weren't that close. The only time she crossed path was when the fight against Thanos and Stark's funeral. Besides, he's not a witch. Plus from what she saw, their magic is completely different. 

She groaned in frustration. Why? Of all witches she could've known, why that one? Does the universe or destiny hate her so much they sent her a witch who's twice as mad as her?

She doesn't have a choice, does she? Groaning, she stood up and went outside. It's afternoon, she guessed. 

Changing her clothes to her costume, she flew miles away back to Westview. She just needs to be sneaky enough so the residents won't see her and avoid fights. 

* * *

A few hours later, the sun's down and the streets of Westview under her brighten with street lamps. The town's still the same, though the vacant houses are probably doubled. She sighed. Of course, they'll leave, who wouldn't, they got trapped and traumatized here plus she left Agatha here though as Agnes. 

She wonders if Agnes' still there, maybe S.W.O.R.D got her. But that's unlikely, she can feel the witch's presence. 

Her presence is still strong even locked up. She went on a quieter side of the town, where she settled the witch. Agatha took Ralph Bohner's house as well as pretended to be his 'wife'. That's why she had to fix that, for Mr. Bohner's sake.

"Well, here we go." She whispered as she stepped on the pavement in front of the house. It was… well homey. The lights are on. She changed her look again to a simple crimson shirt and jeans. 

As she walked nearer. She can hear the t.v on.

"Agnes?" She knocked. The house became silent. "Just wait a minute!" Answered the woman on the other side. She put her hands on the back pockets of the jeans.

It suddenly became sweaty. She has nothing to be nervous about, Agnes isn't harmful. Though maybe the Scarlet Witch isn't intimidated but Wanda is. She remembers how Agatha manipulated her. How she was betrayed. 

The doors opened and the woman welcomed her with a smile. "Oh!" Agnes's glazed deep blue eyes brought warmth, her smile seemed like a beacon of happiness, her aura was so light it almost dragged Wanda's loneliness down. 

"Hello, Agnes." She greeted, secretly carving runes at every corner of the house. 

"Hi there, hot stuff. I see you're not on your outfit today." Her smile became a playful smirk. She noticed how wild her brunette hair and she's in her Spongebob pajamas. It's quite unusual since Agnes was really neat. 

"I'm sorry about my appearance, dear. My charm doesn't work everyday unlike you." She winked. Wanda's face heated against the cold air. She won't lie, the flirty remarks made her smirk she got used to it so much. 

"Oh where're my manners, come inside!" She opened the door wide. "Thank you." She gave her a brief smile. 

The place gives off that typical suburban house. Got a lot of quotes engraved on woods hanging in the living area. The couch was lilac, with a wide flat screen on the front, there's a mini table on the side with Señor Scratchy on his cage. The glass table was a little mess. There are DVD boxes and a wine bottle and a plate of biscuits. 

"It seems I interrupted you." She sat down and looked through the walls. The runes are perfectly placed. 

"Not much, I'm just waiting for this chicken to finish and I'm binge-watching! I felt like I haven't watched anything for years!" Agnes said from the kitchen. Wanda could smell the strong aroma of chicken being roasted. Her stomach couldn't resist that smell and wanted to eat all of a sudden.

"I'm having roasted chicken with cheesy scalloped potatoes!" She came out of her kitchen. "Are you staying for tonight, sweetheart? I really missed eating with somebody, it's been…" she laughed. "Oh, I'm just being sentimental." 

She looked once again at the t.v, and well it looks like a vampire story. The older woman sat beside her and reached for her glass. "Would you like some? I—"

"No, thank you." Her sweet voice talked as if Agnes was a dear friend and she almost forgot who she really is. 

"You do you, I guess, darling. But whatever is that bothering you could probably wash away with a little alcohol, y'know." She chuckled. 

"Agnes." The older woman looked at her, but Wanda did the thing and freed Agatha in her prison. 

She exhaled so much, and her hand was tightly gripping on the glass stem. Agatha gave her a stern look and stiff response. 

It seems that the witch calmed down and took a sip on her wine. Nevermind, she took it down and gulped a huge one straight from the bottle. "Oh god, I miss my wine cellar." She slumped on the comfortable sofa. 

Wanda was unsure what she'll say. Even though she protected herself with runes, doesn't mean she wasn't intimidated by her. It seems that Agatha was so invested in the show. "Seriously? Damon! Come on!" She slapped her thighs. It made Wanda squirm a little. 

Why isn't she violent? No killing intent? Not even one ounce of revenge that she could sense. Agatha is just focused on the t.v.

"Agatha—" the older witch pressed her pointer finger on her lips. Shushing her. Wanda just obeyed and tried to focus on the show. 

Finally, the credits roll. And exactly the oven alarm sounded. Wanda expected Agatha to finally talk to her but she wasn't. 

"Oh finally, I'm starving!" Agatha went to the kitchen. So did Wanda, she's slowly getting frustrated because she felt ignored, no, not felt, she is really ignored by the dark witch. Is this how she's getting her revenge? 

She leaned on the wall and watched Agatha prepare the dinner. "Perfect." She looked proud of herself by the looks of perfectly roasted chicken. The aroma hits Wanda's nostrils. She's a little starving too but was annoyed by Agatha acting like she isn't here. 

She noticed how Agatha picked everything for two people. Her frowning face suddenly changed to a bashful one. "Thank you." Acknowledging the silent gesture. 

Both of them savor the older woman's cooking, sitting in comfortable silence. For once, she ate two servings and with someone. It felt so good it's a foreign feeling. 

"How was it?" The witch crossed her arms and leaned on the sit. 

"It's good." She whispered, a little embarrassed on admitting her enemy's cooking is heaven-sent. 

"What's that, darling?" She took a sip on the glass. "I said it's good." 

"Oh thank you!" Her sly smile came back. "So, my dear little witch, what bad air has brought you here?" 

"Erm… well." She cleared her throat. "I hit a wall."

The older witch laughed. "Oh, Wanda." Her stomach felt something, something good. The way Agatha says her name is so different. It's so… attractive. "You need my help?"

She just nodded. "Well, that's why you spare me, don't you?" She said. Wanda remembered it. 

Agatha mesmerized the flustered face of the Scarlet Witch. Adorable. She thought. 

"Well?" Wanda said. 

"Hmm… I see you've touched the darkhold. Tsk tsk, wrong move, my love. Let me guess, that's the wall you hit?" 

"How'd you know?" Agatha gave her a dumb look. "Where did you get that book, huh?"

Wanda remembers. "Yes, that's the reason why I'm here. It suddenly shut. I can't remove the spell." 

"Oh… you can't or won't remove that spell, sweet buns." Agatha tapped her fingers. "The book is almost sentient. It's hiding the contents for a purpose."

"What?"

"Let me see the book." The shot of distrust on Wanda's eyes hit Agatha well. "No."

"Damn it, Wanda. You have 7 sets of protection runes on my house, you can be classified as a psychotic witch if there's one. I'm slowly regretting I taught you that." Agatha waved her hands and nothing happened. 

"But—"

"Dear, we all have the eternity to fight over the damn book but I rather finish the series I'm watching." She stood up and picked up the dishes and put them on the dishwasher. 

"Fine, here." She summoned the grimoire. "See, it's locked."

"Yes, but it's because it's protecting you." Agatha examined the book. She sighed. "You are a stubborn one, are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"There are few witches and wizards who've touched that book, I can count with my fingers, including us. And all of them were witches of the highest orders. The leader of their covens, powerful ones except you." Agatha's teeth gritted. "You have the talent, you're born with it. You are wasting it, I don't need magic to tell your connection to magic is a mess, your network is a scramble, your energy flow is unstable. Because you don't know how to be a witch! You're pushing yourself and the book too much, that the book forcibly had to close!" Agatha seemed to lose her cool for a second, but she breathed down and calmed a bit. 

"That's why I came here. I need help, I've been constantly having nightmares and hallucinations about that damn book. I heard my sons while I was searching through that." Wanda said, she knows she sounds desperate but who cares? Agatha sighed and walked towards her. She tensed.

"Relax, baby girl. I need you to stand up and face that door." She pointed at the glass door facing the dark garden with a simple but beautiful view of the moon. "Trust me." A playful smirk appeared. Means Agatha is on her right mind now. 

"It's full moon, I guess you being lunatic on casting runes is a good idea." She said. Wanda knows the moon kinda affects their magic but she didn't think of that.

Wanda just followed. She felt hands snaked around her waist. It made her jump but Agatha gripped tightly. "I said relax, darling." Wanda took a deep breath and relaxed. 

"Good girl." She hitched her breath that surely Agatha felt and proud about it. "Let's test something, shall we?" Agatha was basically whispering in her ear. Wanda nodded. 

"You see, the flow of energy must be stable, just like our physical body and mind. It's all starting here." Agatha gathered her red hair and put it on one side, her nape is fully exposed. 

Agatha's finger lingered on it, massaging it. "Ahh." She whimpered a little. The old witch just chuckled.

"You're so tense, my gods," Agatha commented. She continued, her fingers pressed on her with weight but not painful. 

Agatha's warm breath was hitting her skin, they're so close, her hands on her waist and the other was on her spine. She shivered as the dark witch's hands went down on her spine. "Just relaxed, girl." Her voice was airy, in a very attractive way. 

"Agatha, what are we doing?" She spoke, trying to suppress the moan she's holding from the relief she's feeling on her back. 

"I'm physically feeling your magic since mine is kept. Don't worry, you'll feel much better later." Her hands traveled just on the spine. "You're so tense, Wanda. You are full of pressure." 

Wanda only agreed, but her mind is wandering too much, it's getting blurry every time Agatha puts pressure on her spine. 

"You smell so good, sweetheart," Agatha whispered. She couldn't be more flustered, the pet names, the praisings, the touches, it made her crave for more. She felt like she won't get tired of it.

Wanda doesn't know what to say. Her mind is too cloudy to think, it's hyper-aware of Agatha's hands, breath, and voice. It lulled her senses. Like floating. It's hot, her skin, the air, her breath. 

"I could smell the pines on your skin. Do you live near a forest?" She asked. She only responded with a nod "That's a good girl. The more you're near to nature, the more you'll be relaxed." As she says that her thumb pressed a bone near her tailbone. The suppressed moan escaped her plump lips. 

"Oh, Wanda. We're done love." Finally, she let go of the woman's waist. Wanda sighed in relief and pleasure, it's been a while since she felt this light. Her eyes were glowing red, her magic flowing perfectly all around her body. 

"I could be a good chiropractor on both bones and magic, maybe I should try it." Agatha turned her back and sat. "First step, Wanda, you took the first step. Now, what else do you want?"

"Well, I can't keep on flying every day just for you to massage me," Wanda said.

"You can, dear. If you really want to." Wanda was distracted by Agatha's middle finger on the table, doing circular motions. 

She cleared her throat. "Anyways, I'm offering you a place to live, you don't have to be Agnes, and probably… get a small amount of your magic if necessary. In exchange teach me witchcraft." 

Agatha shot her a glance. "Really?"

"Yes, but we'll move tomorrow. It's late and you have to pack. I know your basement is still there." Wanda put her hands on the sides. 

"Hmm… okay, I guess I had to pack my DVDs. No need to worry about the basement, an easy summoning chant can move it from here to wherever you live." Wanda just nodded. Agatha moved into the living room."Oh, can I carry Señor Scratchy too?"

"I guess… he's just a rabbit." Wanda shrugged. 

"Oh, he's actually a demon. Don't worry, he won't bite." Agatha laughed. Wanda couldn't find the logic on that. Having a pet demon disguising as a rabbit. 

"Do you like crime action series, toots?" Wanda walked towards the couch. "Hmm, I guess so."

"Good, Agnes bought this series." Wanda slumped on it with Agatha and enjoyed the night until both of them fell asleep there. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know the ship name💀💀


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eventful night lead to a very interesting morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I decided to continue this. I dunno if I'll regret that decision, but that's the problem of future me.

Agatha was woken up by continuous ringing inside the house. Her mind is completely cloudy, probably also full of alcohol. 

"Would you get that for me, hon?" She tapped the woman beside her. Agatha rolled over, but forgotten she's on the sofa, she fell. 

She heard the other woman chuckling. "Are… are you okay?" She asked between laughs. 

"Hmm." She snuggles the pillow her hand found. 

Wanda walked towards the door. Or crawled, she doesn't know, too intoxicated to care. She's barely awake and the ringing of the doorbell is so annoying. "Wait!" She groaned. Trying to fix her spinning vision with a little magic, she finally manages to reach the door without hitting on something. 

She doesn't know she can get drunk like this. She doesn't even remember they drank last night. 'To be fair I don't remember anything after what we did in the kitchen.' She thought.

She opened the door and saw a man in uniform. It's still dark outside. It felt like a bucket of cold water washed her senses. "Hello, ma'am." He said. Wanda nodded.

"Is there… is there any problem, officer?" She tried her best not to slur her words. 

"We've received some complaints from the neighborhood about the noise." Wanda doesn't remember that. "We… uhm… we actually ring you a couple of times, but no one's responding. We—"

"Yeah… we're asleep." Wanda nodded, tucking her red locks behind her ear. "Do you need anything?"

"We need to check inside, if you may?" The officer peeked through but Wanda blocked the doorway. 

"No, we're perfectly fine." the young witch persisted. 

"Ma'am we had to, it's—"

Wanda's spine shivered when two strong arms snake on her waist not to mention the tingling sensation on her stomach. Agatha's chin rested on her shoulder. "Is there any problem, officer?" Her tone was threatening. But she currently doesn't care about that. "I'm Agnes, the owner of this house." 

"Ma'am, we've got reports of noise complaints about this address. We just want to check if everything is okay." The officer was sweating in the middle of a cold night. 

"There's nothing wrong, just two girl friends having fun. You can go now, officer." Agatha kept her smile but glared deadly at him. The officer came back to his mobile. 

Wanda closed the door and double-locked it. "Why would you say that!" Wanda's face is burning, and that's not on alcohol. 

"Is it not?" Agatha's drunk ass is still not letting go of the poor baby witch. She's surprised that the older woman has this strength.

"No, we're not girlfriends!" She just blushed more. Agatha chuckled. "Here I thought you're talking about the security. But we're girls, and we're friends!"

"No, we're not friends!" That may be too loud for someone talking in the middle of 2 am.

"Nu-uh, we are. I'm gonna help you with your magic, darling!" She's loud too, but who cares, right?

"You are still my enemy! You're just doing me a favor, so am I to you!" Wanda chuckled, she doesn't know why, but she did. 

"Pretty girl, there's no enemy or heroes, it's just me and you." She sing-songs. Then a loud thud from the carpeted floor. Agatha passed out, too drunk. She wonders how many bottles they drained.

She looked briefly at the floor and saw bottles, enough to ask herself how come she's still alive. She just laid on the carpeted floor beside the brunette witch and slept. 

* * *

  
  


Wanda woke up when a ray of sunlight hit her closed eyes. There are little noises outside. She grumbled at the headache the alcohol brought her. She already has a lot of mind-related problems, the last thing she wants is a hangover headache. She moved around to escape the light but everything seemed so bright. She just laid on the couch.

"Agatha, is there any spell to remove this headache?" She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids felt heavy. She crawled to the couch and placed herself comfortably. Sleeping on the floor doesn't help her joint aches. 

"Good morning, sugar. And yes, here it is actually. It's called ibuprofen, works like magic." Agatha threw a pack of ibuprofen at her. "Here's your water."

"The sunlight is annoying." She groaned.

"Well it is, doll, but we don't want to annoy the deity so let's not speak about that." She smiled sweetly.

Wanda stood up and took the ibuprofen and water. She looked at the t.v, and her reflection showed. Her hair is super messy, as in really messy, worse than a bird's nest. She looks miserable too, far worse than her 00's look. She reeks of liquor.

But that's only her, the whole place is clean, unlike the last time she saw it. Everything is in place as if all is brand new. The whole house smells good too, everything smells lavender. 

She looks like a lost child in the middle of a palace. She noticed there were candles lit, probably lavender scented. "Lavender is soothing," Agatha said as if she read her mind.

"How did you clean all the mess? Without magic?" She asked bemused. 

"Oh darling, you'll be surprised once I introduced to you the magic of appliances." The older witch mocked. "It's actually 11:30 in the morning now, your strawberry-filled muffins and coffee are definitely cold now." 

"What? You didn't wake me up?" She protested. "Well, you look really comfortable on the floor, so I didn't bother. Anyways, help yourself with food, I'm still packing and trying to fit my things in the car."

Wanda sat up and stopped Agatha. "You have a car?" She emphasized 'you'.

Agatha made a face. "What's with you and your shock about me using modern technology? I'm a witch darling who lived since the olden times, not a vampire who rose from the dead from the 13th century. And we don't ride brooms and wear pointy hats. What a horrible taste of fashion." 

Agatha put her hand on Wanda's cheek. "Plus, you put Agnes on the farthest house to the town square, she'll die before even getting her groceries, of course, she'll buy a car. Go eat and get dressed, you reek of vodka." 

"Wha… what do you mean? We're just gonna fly away or apparate there!" She's confused. She doesn't even know how to get there without flying. She just found out that place from nowhere. 

"Honey, a road trip is a nice way to get to know each other. Now get up, we'll talk about it more later." 

She gathered all her will to stand up and go to the bathroom just before the kitchen area. She didn't even have any extra clothes so she just created something for a while. She can manage small things like clothes, thankfully it doesn't require tearing the sheer fabric of reality this time. 

She took a step inside. Just like the rest of the house, it's just white and shades of purple. There are also lavender flowers there on the sink, beside the flower vase was an unused toothbrush and toothpaste. 

She spotted another quote framed. Beside the mirror cabinet 'Don't worry, the mom next door still looks far worse.' Printed in a very quirky way. Wanda shook her head, most of the inspirational quotes were very 'Agnes/Agatha'. They were inspirational in their own ways.

She stepped inside the shower and opened it. Coldwater gushes on her bare body, the pressure is just perfect. She just let that for a minute or so. The water calmed her down and washed away the drunkness that's left on her. The ibuprofen seems to be working too. 

'Great.' She thought grudgingly. She rushed outside and instantly her head was on the toilet, discharging everything inside her stomach. There go the junk foods and alcohol she consumed last night.

She flushed it and went to the sink to remove any excess on her tongue, disgusting, she knows. She went back to her original business and took the shampoo and started massaging her scalp, the body soap smells so good, it's honey lavender. 

After her sweet time in the shower, she finally dried herself and took the towel she created then put on her clothes. Buttoning her white shirt and putting on her jeans. The shirt was a little big so she just tucked some of it and rolled her sleeves. 

Unfortunately, there's no hairdryer. She went outside barefoot, the tiles were colder. "Agatha, do you have a hairdryer?" 

"In my room, Red. The second box on the bed." She ran to climb the stairs, thank goodness the rest of the floor is carpeted. She opened the solid wood door and glanced inside. 

Surprisingly, the aesthetic of the room differs from the rest of the house. It's like the old house she lived through on sitcoms. Vintage maximalism, her bed is huge, behind that was a tapestry of astrology maps woven so beautifully. A vanity mirror beside the bed, the room got some oriental plants too.

She found the boxes on the bed. Only three boxes, she took the box with '2' written on it. It's full of personal belongings, her beauty products, her jewelry boxes, and a picture frame. It's just a smiling young Agatha, her wild curly hair is properly tied, her smile is still infectious. 

She put it back and took what she really needed. She plugged it in and started drying her hair.

She's thinking about how they'll reach her cottage when she's the only one who knows it. She doesn't even know how to get there with the vehicle since she just flies over here. She also thinks about their current relationship. She didn't know what they are, they're enemies, right? They just really need each other that's why they're together. 

She's surprised how Agatha easily forgives and forgets. Though she really didn't ask forgiveness from the old witch, she just barged in and they ate together then now, the road trip. She felt like the lines she put between Agatha, her enemy, and Agnes, her friend, were blurring. 

"Wanda!" A playful voice called her out. She saw Agatha leaning on the door frame. "You need to eat, lady." 

"Yes… I'm finished." She put down the hairdryer and walked downstairs to the kitchen. The candles in the living room were put out but the smell of lavender remains. 

Though in the kitchen there are two. A blue and a purple one. Agatha must really like candles. It soothes Wanda too, in some ways. Maybe she should invest in them too. 

"Go eat, before we leave." She said. Wanda looked at the reheated muffins and newly brewed coffee. It looks and definitely tastes heavenly.

She took a glance at Agatha, she really didn't get to observe her but now she can. Agatha looks good, for a centuries-year-old witch, her body looks not older than 50. Her brunette hair is so messy, though she looks good in it. She wore a violet v-neck long sleeve tucked on denim. Just like when she revealed herself. There's the brooch again, but it's a necklace now, just like on her 70's look.

"Done staring at me, muffin?" Agatha's smirk was annoying, her stomach was tingling again. "Anyways where are we even going?"

"I told you, we could just teleport there, I know how to!" She frowned. "Wanda, do you know how long you've trapped me here?"

Wanda shook her head. "See, you're not even in touch with reality, how come you'll learn outworldly things. I've been here for a month." She sighed. "We'll drive senseless, I'll teach you while I drive. It's been a while since I came in touch with the outside world too." 

Wanda looked at Agatha who had a very convincingly pleading look. Something not even a monster couldn't resist. Wanda looked at Agatha's mind, though she failed. It's blocked like there's a huge wall built. She can't read her thoughts, just like what she said before. But Agatha, without any magic, could. 

"Fine, whatever." Wanda sighed in defeat.

"Atta girl!" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just me wanting to be in Wanda's position.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agatha: [aggressively being subtle gay]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for Kathryn Hahn's interviews about Agatha's character.

Agatha drove peacefully through the Westview. Wanda was on the back seat, covered in a blanket to avoid people seeing her that will definitely leave Westview in chaos. Agatha wouldn't risk her minivan getting trashed.

She fixed her rearview mirror to see Wanda's face. 'Adorable.' She thought as she saw Wanda's pouty face but she won't admit that to her, she doesn't want to fuel the witch's ego more. Plus they're still enemies, or Wanda says. She'll be an enemy, an annoying one, she won't hurt anyone but will be an inconvenience at any time of the day. That's a good one since she wasn't really that purely evil. Well, she killed a dog, but that's an imaginary one so it doesn't count, right? She killed people too, but that's part of witch life, she doesn't kill people without any reasons, of course. Consider it helping for population control.

"Do you have a phone?" Finally, she spoke. Agatha opened a compartment and got her a phone. 

"Why does Agnes have a burner phone?" Agatha shrugged. She doesn't know either, she's just literally watching Agnes do her shenanigans as a suburban bitch like a theater except that there's no popcorn or soda. 

"Who are you calling?" Agatha noticed that familiar faces started to show. They're near the town square. 

"Monica Rambeau." She dialed. "The annoying kid? Why?" She was ignored. Wanda talked to the woman on the other side. After their hi and hello and whatnot, she finally brought down the phone.

"I need to notice them you're coming with me, you're under their jurisdiction." She said. Agatha scoffs, no wonder why Agnes got the car deal so fast. Agatha looked around and saw the worst. Sarah waved at her. 

"Hide, Dottie's coming." She said. "Sarah?" Wanda corrected. 

"Same difference." Agatha breathed deep and put on an award-winning acting look. She rolled down the window. 

"Agnes!" Her beaming smile annoyed Agatha but she just gave her a carefree one. Thank god fake smiling is her second nature. 

"Good day, neighbor!" She knows how forceful Agnes is about making acquaintances, so all of them just had to ride her shit. 

"I see you're going somewhere?" Sarah peeked through, she looked more excited than them. Agatha rolled her eyes, then she laughed. "Oh yeah, you know, just some unwinding, connecting with nature with my bunny!" 

Sarah nodded, she should just hex this woman. Sarah looked at her sadly, "I see, you're probably trying to forget about Ralph." The acting was so horrible she just wished Dottie stayed instead of her. How the hell Agnes managed to befriend this witch?

"Oh, good ol' Ralph can take care of himself. I'm just trying to breathe fresh air y'know." She winked, sit-com style. "Well, I gotta rush and beat the traffic!" She didn't bother to wait for a response and closed the window and stepped on the gas.

"No nicknames?" Wanda asked. "Why do you want me calling someone else 'darling' other than you?" Wanda didn't answer.

"Nice acting." She heard the red-head. Agatha smirked. "I was an actress, you know." Wanda sat up, appearing interested. That supposed to be sarcasm, but also true so she decided to tell. "A theater actress." 

"You can sing?" Agatha looks so dearly at Wanda's perplexed face, she'd seen it a lot of times, but every time is so unique, she can't get enough of it. 

"Well, I've given you a whole performance for yourself, didn't I?" Agatha chuckled at that small jingle she prepared just for the woman. Well if she's gonna reveal herself, it had to be grand, that's her trademark. If she records it, it might top the charts. She knows it will.

"Ah…" the witch released a hearty laugh. "That silly song. It's catchy, still stuck in my head." The older witch tried to find the lie but it seems she's telling the truth. "The 'Sparky' part though…" It was Agatha's turn to laugh, a humbled laugh. "Yeah… about that, the song felt… not-so-evil so I added that part." 

"Well, the laugh makes it real witchy," Wanda commented. "To all the ways to reveal you're a villain, a song? Really?"

"Well, it's all about the presentation, darling. And who does that other than me?" She straightened up, looking delighted at the silly song. 

"Well, definitely not Thanos," Wanda chuckled. "No wonder he lost." Agatha jokes, it was both of them who's laughing now. 

Leaving Westview behind, Agatha just hums, trying to finish her mental note of lessons she has to prioritize for the witch, since Wanda is a different one, it's gotta be different too. She can feel the burning stare she's receiving, Agatha looks at her face. 'Wanda is still having trouble trusting me, I see.' She thought. 

Her? She made up her mind. What can she lose? She's practically alone for as long as she remembers, no coven since she killed hers. She's a rogue witch, always a hot target to the covens, wanting to get revenge for no reason. Just a ridiculous reason, because they hold grudges. As if they were there when everything unfolds. Generations of witches and wizards hate her. 

Not that she's the only rogue witch, but they're rogues and she hasn't heard a coven of rogue witches before. She's just the well-known one, and the spotlight really loves her. She likes the attention so she just keeps it that way.

See, what more she could lose? So she rather takes the risk of trusting the woman inside her van, a woman to whom she can relate. At least she's free and with somebody, not just somebody, it's Wanda. A win-win.

"Agatha!" She snapped out of her thoughts. "No need to shout, love."

Wanda clicks her tongue. "I thought you're gonna train me here?"

"Oh yeah, right. Well, you can read the darkhold, so I assume you can read Sanskrit incantation?" Wanda nodded, that language felt like it was hardwired at her brain. "Good, not that you need it anyways. Your magic literally moves on your will, unlike us who need incantations, runes, and spells to perform our magic."

"But I want to learn that too, how to fight like you. I know you're not fighting with everything you've got the last time." She said. Well, that's somewhat true, since she's so busy sucking in the Scarlet Witch's magic. Not to mention the protection runes on the Hex, which also embedded around the van. But even if she was serious about killing Wanda, she'd still lose, the only way she'll win is if she outsmarted the Scarlet Witch. "Of course I still need to prioritize my sons' safety." 

The relaxed and smiling Wanda she met hours ago vanished. There she is again, sulking. Agatha couldn't blame the gal, she's a mother. Even though Agatha doesn't have a child, she knows what it feels like to be lonely. 

"Oh, dear. Get that leather bag on the back, there are books there. Those are beginner's studies, written in Latin, can you understand it?" Wanda took the book. She can understand Latin, Nat taught her for a short period, having magic gave her an advantage.

Wanda opened at a random page and when she was about to open her mouth Agatha took a sudden break, which almost sent things flying forward. "Honey, those are incantations, don't read it aloud and summon a random creature inside!" Those are common mistakes, Agatha maybe or maybe not overreacting and almost send the witch flying outside the car. 

"Okay, okay." Wanda gathers herself, she doesn't admit it but surprisingly that sudden break made her almost meet the light than facing Thanos. Cars are very dangerous, indeed. She put seatbelt on. 

"Good, now get the other book. That's in Ancient Greek, those are spells, there're Latin versions but better to go to roots first. Requires hand movements, but not like your clumsy hand thing." Agatha said, she sounded like her mother, oh gods, that annoys her so much. Though she felt excitement over the superiority she gains, she teaches the Scarlet Witch, isn't that the biggest achievement of Witchcraft. 

"I don't know Ancient Greek." Wanda goes through the old parchments. They were fragile like golden weeds in autumn, smells ancient if that makes sense. "Well, teach yourself as long as you don't use Google Translate." 

Wanda grunted and took mental notes. "There's a scroll there, those are different runes, I guess you can read those." Wanda takes a look at other papers, there are fancy fancy writings, fancy drawings, fancy abstracts. 

This is a lot more than she expected for the first day. "And which of this will help me find my children?"

Agatha raised her eyebrow. "None of them… probably." She shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I never had children trapped at some sort of 'reality' jail or something. We're talking about going outside the reality blanket and searching through different blankets. Gotta go back to square one." She said. Wanda understands a little. She decided to go through the Latin. A little disappointed, though they're just starting but she really misses her boys, they're the only thing Vision left to her. She needs to be more patient.

Agatha just observes the woman. She looked at the page she's reading, and then at the road. Wanda's face can easily be read, she's so expressive, so fragile, and soft. She, also, has an expressive face, though most of them were facades. Unlike her, Wanda is so true and pure like light, having experienced everything yet the naivety still lingers on her.

The two drives north, the whole van was covered in comfortable silence and gentle hums of the engine. No destination whatsoever, the time is free, they have the freedom and both of them want the company of the other, they just won't say it. 

* * *

It's almost sundown and Agatha is trying to find a restaurant along the way. And the only thing she can see outside in the woods and a closed steakhouse. Talk about luck. She really needs to eat, having her magic held back is stressful, and she's always hungry when stressed. 

Her hungry soul almost left her body when the hood burst into a red flame. Agatha swerved to the side of the road. "Oh my god!" Wanda gasped, they both got out of the car. 

Agatha can feel the surge of magic back in her veins. She waved her hand with an unspoken spell and not even a smoke was traced on the car. "I told you, study! Not practical application!" Wanda's anxiety washes over her, Agatha leaves the car and now she has magic again. 

Agatha sensed it easily and raised her hand. "Now my van…" she sighed. Wanda doesn't worry about that. She cautiously walked towards the older witch. "I…" 

Agatha watched her uncertain movements. Agatha doesn't need to read her mind to know how much anxiety is running on Wanda's mind. An SUV suddenly stopped on them. 

"Need help?" A man with a Canadian accent. Agatha smiled so sweetly. "No, we just stopped for a bit." She said. 

"Are you sure?" The man insists. Wanda panicked, she doesn't know what might happen. "Yes! We just stopped for a while!"

After some convincing, the stubborn man left. Both of them sighed in relief. Somehow, the young witch calmed down too since Agatha really got patient with the man and didn't hex him.

Agatha flicks her finger and the hood opens. She doesn't know much about cars, but she can tell it's beyond saving. "You know what to do?" She asked. 

Wanda gave her a pouty look. She should've joined Vision fixing their car inside the Hex. "Well…" both of them stared at the charred engine. "At least I didn't summon a dangerous creature, right?"

Agatha scoffs. "It doesn't make the situation better." Wanda pouted again. Agatha suddenly realized something and internally face-palmed. 

"Well, what do you think we should do?" The baby witch asked. "Erm… I dunno, I always just buy another car if I wreck a current one. Maybe tap some magic on the engine." She said. Wanda trusted the older witch's opinion and her misty red energy flowed through the engine. The car started. 

"Hah!" Both of them beamed a smile. "It worked!" Wanda clapped her hands. 

Agatha smirked. "Your first unspoken spell worked, buttercup. Felt like I witnessed a milestone." She said. The last part was a very sarcastic tone, but she's really proud, she just doesn't want to break her attitude.

"Really, even if I blasted the engine?" Wanda's eyebrow suspiciously raised. "You gotta pay for that engine, Agnes would be angry!"

"You're probably richer than you show." Wanda said. "Of course, I am." She didn't deny that. 

Agatha pat Wanda's shoulder. "We should get going, darling." This time it was Wanda's turn to drive. On their way, they almost got caught, Wanda doesn't have her driver's license and gotta cheat and used magic to get away with it. Being a witch is hard, but it sure has its benefits. 

They stopped at a town along the road and searched for a restaurant. Both of them frowned at the local restaurants, all of them are serving organics and healthy whatnots. What's with towns and their obsession with healthy living when they just stay in their houses and do nothing, she suddenly misses the city. Finally, they found a steakhouse without those healthy advertising.

Both of them don't have money on hand, Agatha magically summons her card before entering the premises. They ordered crab cakes, quesadillas, filet mignon for Agatha, and Fettuccine Alfredo for Wanda. They ordered burgers and fries for takeouts. 

After a very fulfilling dinner, both of them proceed back to the car with their paper bag of food. Agatha put the bag behind and gave Señor Scratchy an insect. She took a sip of her refresher from a cafe beside.

"Oh no," Wanda muttered while looking at their engine. "What?" The brunette witch came to her, automatically putting her hands on Wanda's back.

"The engine's busted." She said. Agatha groaned. "Maybe we could steal one here." She looked around the parking lot. Wanda gasped. "No!" 

"I'm just joking!" Agatha rolled her eyes. "I guess we need to pack it up this early." Wanda agreed. "So I can teleport us back to my place?"

"Oh sure, honey, let me see your place. Make sure you do it gently..." Agatha smirked at the red-head. Wanda ignored her and tried to focus. "... or not." She whispered. Wanda's head turned aggressively on Agatha, who's biting her lower lip. "Agatha!"

"What? I mean teleporting!" She teased more. The dark witch just chuckled, raised her hand, and motioned like zipping her mouth. Wanda took a deep breath and tried to materialize the place on her mind until her magic did its job and teleported them to her cabin.

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She by Harry Styles is def Wagatha song. Also ivy by Taylor Swift. Just *chef kiss*


End file.
